<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Life is but a Game by Anaya_of_Wolves</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513214">Life is but a Game</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves'>Anaya_of_Wolves</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Assassin's Creed - All Media Types, Assassin's Creed Odyssey, Final Fantasy XV</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alexios and Kassandra as Keepers (Assassin's Creed), Alexios is Deimos (Assassin's Creed), Assassin's Festival DLC, Festivals, Gen, Kassandra and Noctis talk about Things, Meeting Videogame Character(s), Noctis is a FanBoy, Talking, Talking about Deep Subjects</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:28:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,640</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24513214</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anaya_of_Wolves/pseuds/Anaya_of_Wolves</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Another Assassin's Festival rolls around as the prince and his retinue are still trying to help the people and forge covenants.  Some time off to enjoy themselves doesn't' seem to hurt, and so Noctis finally gets to enjoy another festival dedicated to another game in the series he loves.   Of course, meeting a few people during the festival and talking about subjects that weigh heavily on his heart wasn't something he was expecting to do here.  Noct just couldn't imagine that he would be meeting two figures from the game as well.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alexios &amp; Kassandra (Assassin's Creed), Noctis Lucis Caelum &amp; Kassandra (Assassin's Creed)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Life is but a Game</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I feel like this started out as just a fun thing to think of and then write about, since FFXV had that Assassin's Festival and Noct was just a fanboy through it.  But then it turned into some more meaningful, and I got really into it.  I feel like I projected WAY TOO MUCH into it, but I jut couldn't take it out and replace it with something else.  It didn't seem right for either of these characters that I just adored and cried over.  So, this was written as it was and not the cracky goof that I had thought it would be.  Oh well, I still enjoyed it and know that probably no one else had been wanting it.  Don't care, I wanted it!!</p><p>Also, this fic does hint at another fic that I wrote as well, <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22472488">Family Forever</a>.  Merely the fact of kind of how Kassandra and Alexios are around and why, though not necessarily to really read to understand what is going on here.  Just that the Staff chose two Keepers instead of one.</p><p>Kudos and Comments let me know just how much you guys enjoyed reading!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Lestallum was in full swing of lights, decorations, and an abundance of people enjoying the festival going on once again.  The usually warm air was filled even more with a warmth of friendliness and joy as people got to enjoy themselves.  Instead of worrying about a war and daemons that lurked in the night.</p><p>Noct found himself joining the relaxing air that lingered about like a fog.  After exiting the <em>Regalia</em>, he couldn't stop himself from looking all around to see what was put up and the costumes being worn.</p><p>He remembered the last Assassin's Festival, where the costume of the main character had been far more chest-revealing -due to the geographical location the game took place.  This year, with some few proud males displaying their chest without regard like Gladio would, the main characters' outfits were far more leg and arm showing than anything else.</p><p>Especially the workers for the <em>EXINERIS Industries</em>.</p><p>Gladio definitely noticed that.  Noct watched as his Shield glanced to a few that were dressed up, wearing a wide variety of costumes.  Some he noticed wore <em>the</em> titular outfit, while others had one outfit requiring painted symbols and others dressed more like the assassins of previous games.</p><p>The prince couldn't fault them for going all out, since he had played as Kassandra when he had played the game.  Of course, he had also played as Alexios as well, but he couldn’t help but to try out her perspective first.  It fit far better, in Noct’s opinion, with the story that took place in the recent game.</p><p>“Come on, big guy.  Let’s not stand around and do nothing,” Noct bumped his elbow against his Shield’s side, though not really making Gladio budge.  But it was enough to tell him that they were heading into the city proper instead of just standing around the cars parked.</p><p>After ascending the driving ramp and heading over to the steps leading into the city, where an open market similar to the game was set up, Noct wondered briefly if he should dress up again.  Of course, he could hear Prompto saying he would, though remarking how he would also want to get shots of everyone else’s costumes as well.  Ignis was remarking on the attention to detail once more and soon the food drawing in his attention.  Another construction of a diving tower was erected nearby, but there was also a small fighting pit as well that Noctis wondered about in the open-air central portion within the city.</p><p>Noctis, soon realizing that his retinue had split off into different directions, shrugged his shoulders and went with the flow of the festival.  He wanted to get his hands on whatever that delicious smell was, definitely something roasting over a spit.  He passed a few stalls, using his nose more than his eyes to find which had it, before the smell directed him to his destination.</p><p>There was already a woman in a dark maroon suit without the jacket standing in front of it, holding a skewer that she apparently paid for.  The prince heard her tell the stall owner “<em>Chaire</em>” like one would in the game, before the woman turned and walked away.</p><p>Noct felt something nag at his brain, the way she had said that word and the way her braid rested over her shoulder, before his and the woman’s shoulders bump against each other’s.</p><p>If there was a better way to describe the feeling that happened next, the prince didn’t know of it.  What he did think of, is that it felt as though time had slowed like it does in the game.  His full attention was drawn to the woman’s face, taking it in as the seconds stretched on.</p><p>There was something <em>very</em> familiar about her scarred face.</p><p>But then time picked back up to its normal tempo.</p><p>“Apologies,” the woman told him and continued on her way without looking back.  Noctis knew this, because he had swiftly turned around to watch her walk down the steps and towards the car park and overlook.  Her strides were long and even, never breaking or hesitating as she walked across the road and down the ramp.</p><p>By the time that Noct noticed, his own feet had followed after her and brought him over there as well.  He stood next to the <em>Regalia</em> and watched as she was leaning forward on the railing that overlooked the Disc of Cauthess.  Someone else stood next to her, shoulders hunched further forward, and almost an annoyed tension running through his body.  It lessened when the woman passed over the skewer and her shoulders shook in laughter Noct couldn’t hear.</p><p>Even if he was at too far a distance to hear them speak, Noctis could still see the hair that the man had was braided and beaded as he stood next to the woman he bumped into.  He almost wanted to just shake his head and pretended he wasn’t thinking what he was thinking right now.  Because there was no way it was possible.  This was just a festival for a videogame, and there were tons of people dressed up and cosplaying.</p><p>Kassandra and Alexios COULDN’T actually be here.</p><p>He must have stared far too long at their backs, because soon both strangers glanced over their shoulders and looked at him.  Both gazes carried a sense of suspicion in them, but at least the woman’s gaze lightened up the longer she looked at him.  The same could not be said for the man’s gaze.  His gaze appeared to darken even further the longer the unbroken eye contact remained.</p><p>“Hey Noct!  Come on, buddy!  I found some great places to take pictures and a few people who want to as well!”  </p><p>The shout of his name caused the prince to look where it had come from.  He soon spotted Prompto shouting out from the top of the driving ramp, waving his camera above his head to emphasize his point.  Noct knew he probably should go to his best friend and leave those two strangers -and NOT Kassandra and Alexios- alone.</p><p>However, there was a part of him that wanted to know the truth and nagged him to find out.</p><p>So, he returned the shout back, “Go on ahead, Prom’.  I’ll catch up with you later, alright?!”  He could see the frown on the sharpshooter’s lips.  Noct knew that he shouldn’t blow him off, but the mystery was getting far too enticing to drop.</p><p>Once he watched the other walk away, appearing talking to someone else nearby and out of sight closer to Lestallum, Noct glanced back to the two figures he had been unabashedly staring at.</p><p>He knew he probably should have been more careful and aware of his surroundings, like Gladio liked to lecture him about.  They were still on the run.  Keeping their guard up and moving around kept them from enemy hands.  But this was a festival, and Noct had just wanted some peace for the moment.</p><p>That’s why he was quite surprised when the two strangers were standing now just a few feet away and facing him with arms crossed over both their chests.  He hadn’t even heard them walking over.  The looks on their faces reminded him of the no-nonsense look that most adults gave him, especially Cor.</p><p>Just as he was about to ask them what they wanted or tell them he was just leaving, the woman asked, “How can you see us?”</p><p>“Like, physically or-?” Noct asked back, not trying to be joking or anything of the sort.  He was genuinely surprised by the question and didn’t quite understand what she meant by it.  Clearly, they were there.  The stall owner had seen her after all as well.</p><p>So, what did she mean by that?</p><p>Before he could ask her that question to fully understand, she was shaking her head, “No, I know you recognize us.”  Then her voice dropped to a mutter as she was clearly speaking more to herself and the man standing next to her, “That should not be.  The Staff-”</p><p>But her voice wasn’t quiet enough for Noctis to not hear.</p><p>“Wait,” he stopped her from continuing after speaking about “The Staff,” hoping he hadn’t heard wrong, “are you actually saying that- That you two are actually-”  The disbelief stopped him from forming actual questions, still trying to wrap his head around such madness.  It was almost as though he <em>couldn’t</em> understand; that something was making him fail to understand.</p><p>“Our names are not “Actually,” if that is what you are trying to say,” the man spoke up in response, snorting and still scowling.  He looked more annoyed at the half-questions than the surprised disbelief that the woman showed.</p><p>“No, of course not!” Noct quickly answered back, soon taking in a deep breath of air before asking, “Are you two really <em>THE</em> Kassandra and Alexios?  From a videogame?”</p><p>Silence settled between them after that question.  No one spoke, though there were still the distant sounds of the city in full swing of the festival.  But, between them, there was a choking silence that settled like a heavy cloak.</p><p>Noct watched as those dark eyes settled on him with a force that rivalled ages.  It reminded him of the portraits of the past rulers of Lucis.  With a gaze that cut through time and showed their might.  It often made him feel even smaller when he was a kid and stared up at them.  He felt like he could never match their powers or meet those gazes.</p><p>He didn’t have a choice now to accept his fate that they all had been carrying.</p><p>With that resolve settling in his bones, he straightened his back and met their gaze full on with his own midnight blue stare of night.  He could see a flicker in their looks, showing how they had been surprised by his reaction.  Good.</p><p>“Clever,” the woman muttered, just as the man snorted and rolled his eyes.  They both relaxed their shoulders and took on a friendlier stance.  Neither appeared to want to start anything with him, though Noct was still unsure of just what was going on here.</p><p>“So, are you-” he began to ask, voice hardened far more than it had been before when speaking to them.</p><p>“Yes, Your Majesty.  We are indeed.  I am Kassandra of Sparta, and this is my brother, Alexios.”</p><p>Noctis didn’t know what caught him off guard more: her calling him “Your Majesty” or her admitting that she <em>was</em> Kassandra.  Both were enough to make him realize that this was actually happening and not some fever dream or daydream or whatever else he could think of for this to happen.  Because they were still standing right there in front of him, and Noct was realizing that he wasn’t waking up from this.</p><p>"You, uh, know me?"</p><p>Kassandra chuckled, reminding Noct of the times he played and felt almost giddy hearing it now, and nodded her head.  "Hard to miss the papers that speak of your name and plights."</p><p>Noct frowned when she mentioned that.  He wondered just how much she had read or heard about and then felt a rising guilt that, as a hero of a game, it almost felt like she was going to start lecturing him.  But his life wasn’t like a videogame, and things weren’t so easy for him to solve.  (Then again, neither had been the choices Kassandra and Alexios faced within their “game” as well.)</p><p>“Oh, yeah.  Things haven’t been…” he replied back, before not knowing really what to say in either justifying why he was here or what he was currently doing.  He didn’t owe her any explanation, but still Noct felt the need to try.  Because he was King now, and every move he made was to get back his throne.</p><p>At least, that is what he kept telling himself to get through this.</p><p>Noctis noticed a bored look on Alexios’ face, wanting to just shut up or snap at him -he hadn’t decided yet- and saw that Kassandra noticed her brother’s mood as well.  She frowned, meeting his gaze and silently communicating something to him.  Whatever it was, led to him muttering something about walking around and more food, before he did the former.  </p><p>He spared a look to Noctis, something sharp in his gaze but still wholly unreadable.  Once more, it reminded the prince of the Marshall.  Alexios headed up the driving ramp and disappeared among the throngs of people and those cosplaying as him from times long past and far, far distant from Eos.</p><p>“I apologize for my brother, though it is not easy for him to empathize with others sometimes,” Noctis heard Kassandra say from behind him where she still stood, and he turned to look at her before she spoke again, “But he does not mean any offence, and neither do I.  I hope you don’t mind us intruding on your time at a festival.”</p><p>It was a little odd, how she spoke to him.  Noct remembered how she spoke to others in the game, and how she spoke to what some would say was “royalty” that was present in the game.  Leaders and such.  But the way she spoke to him now was more...compassionate and understanding.  It didn’t make him feel as though she was belittling him at all but actually respecting him and his title.</p><p>“No, no, it’s...alright.  I’m just still, surprised.  I mean, <em>you’re</em> here.  Like actually here.  How?”</p><p>Kassandra gave him a slight grin, more of a tilt up one corner of her mouth, before she gestured for him to follow her back to where Alexios and she had been standing previously.  </p><p>Noct stood there, watching her take a few steps, before he followed after her and stood next to her.  The Disc was beautiful in the sunset colors that blanketed it and the landscape around it.  He wondered what she thought of such a marvel, of Lestallum, and of any other places she might have been.  He wanted to ask her, but he felt that there was something she was going to say.  Words brewing between them that were waiting to be spoken.</p><p>“To answer your question,” Kassandra spoke softly and slowly, like she was telling him a story of some great adventure, “it was the Staff of Hermes Trismegistus that brought us here.  Under its power, we are granted some leniency of space and time, with the knowledge of just how far some hands of gods and fates stretch.  Since our mentioning here, it was hard to resist <em>not</em> coming to see what was spoken about us.”</p><p>“Isn’t it odd, that there is a videogame about you?  About what happened to you?” Noct asked, though frowning as he thought that she might even know what a “videogame” was.  Maybe he should explain it to her, he thought, though found that she was chuckling before he could begin.</p><p>Kassandra turned her gaze away from the Disc to Noct, the playful grin still on her lips, “I’ve heard far greater tales from Muses and drunken bards.  This is nothing new to me.”</p><p>The prince supposed that made some sense, in a weird sort of way.  If she was as old as he was starting to suspect she was, by how she easily blended in what would be considered “modern,” then she would have heard tales from where she came from for a long while.  Still, he didn’t know if he would have been able to take it as easily as she was doing so now.</p><p>“I take it as the gods not allowing my story to so easily fade away in obscurity, either as a blessing or a punishment.”  Kassandra shrugged her shoulders.  “I haven’t figured out which one yet, though Alexios thinks it more towards the latter.”</p><p>Noct nodded, not really knowing what else to say about that.  About gods and stories.  Of course, he could say quite a few things about gods, mostly colorful and blasphemous too.  There was just so much one could take, and right now he had already been dealing with so much.  Some help, besides the trials and tests, would be great!</p><p>"Yeah," he sighed, shoulders drooping low, and leaned further against the railing, "they are a bit demanding in what they want.  Gods, I mean."  He heard her shift, seeing the briefest look out of the corner of his eyes that Kassandra turned her body to face him now.</p><p>"I've heard a few things about your own gods.  Astrals, they are called that.  They seem mighty and above the world.  Very demanding."  Her voice was trying to remain light and merely conversational, but Noct wasn’t fooled.  He definitely heard the underlying anger in her voice.  A sense of gratitude, that someone was angry on his behalf, swept through, before he knew he shouldn’t let it remain within his heart.</p><p>"They are the ones who can help me return the world to peace,” Noct recited to her, words he had been told over and over during this hellish trip.  From wedding to war, he was meant to save the world now.  That wasn’t an easy task for anyone.</p><p>There was a long stretch of silence between them.  Noct wondered if he had accidentally offended Kassandra -though the very notion of doing so, to a videogame character actually <em>here</em>, made his mind hurt for a moment-, before he heard a long sigh from her.  It was as though she was breathing a sigh from thousands of sighs.  Like she was tired for his sake and not just what she had gone through.  Even though he doubted that, it was still a nice thought that someone else could understand his pain and what he felt against his destiny now.</p><p>After what seemed like an age had passed but probably was just a minute or two, Kassandra spoke again, making Noct turn towards her now, "But do not let them control you.  Don't let their will fully take over what you have to do, even for their destiny for yourself."</p><p>"What do you mean?" he asked her, not understanding what she meant by that and hoping for some clarification.</p><p>"I mean, King Noctis-” It was still so strange to hear his formal title, even though he hadn’t taken his throne back yet, from her.  “-is that your fate is still your own.  Mark it thusly, even when the gods demand everything from you.  In the end, they will not be the ones to pass to the Underworld, or what afterlife that you believe in.  You will.  Thus, it is still your choices to make.  Make them in your power and what you believe and want to happen.  No one else, just you."</p><p>Noct had a feeling that it really wasn’t just about him that Kassandra spoke of.  But he did not elect to comment on that aspect, instead going to what he knew she was trying to get at.  It just wasn’t that simple, not for him at least.  Not as the next King of Lucis.</p><p>"But, I'm not the only one affected by my choices.  I have a kingdom and people that are depending on me to save them!" he argued back, lowering his voice when he realized he had started to shout.  His voice drifted down the sides of the cliff and out towards the land.</p><p>Kassandra merely smiled softly and gave a soft nod, "Yes, they are.  Good that you remember them and their plight.  Focus on them, if the gods start breathing down your neck.  Make your choices for the people and do what you can for them."</p><p>"Oh, uh, thank you."  Noct felt completely awkward now, hearing her wizened voice tell him that.  He focused back on looking out at the Disc, as though to hide away the embarrassing rise of warmth in his chest.</p><p>He had never even told the guys that.  How hard it was, what it felt like doing all of this for the Astrals and the people that needed him.  A voice in the back of his mind warned him that he was being selfish and unfair, since he was the one that had to be King and save his people.  But he was also just a man as well.  That meant he could be crushed under such weight of responsibility like anyone else.</p><p>"No need, you seem to need to hear that."</p><p>That was a bit of an understatement of the year, but Noct was glad for the sentiment.  He gave her a bright smile; one he really didn’t give often to people that were his friends.  But he was grateful for her and wanted to know that he appreciated hearing what she had told him.  That she had listened to him when he needed someone to do so.</p><p>"I did, thank you again.”</p><p>Kassandra smiled at him then, and it reminded him of when Gladio would towards Iris.  It was familial and caring, like she was his big sister.  It felt nice, and Noct almost felt even more embarrassed at how sappy it was making him feeling.</p><p>Apparently, she picked up on just a sliver of that embarrassment and nudged his shoulder with a soft laugh.  He let out a chuckle and nudged her back, wondering once again if all of this was a dream.  But, even if it was, then he was glad to have gotten this dream.  Better than all the nightmares and darkness.  Seeing Kassandra and hearing her words made him feel like he could keep going, could save Luna and the rest of his kingdom, like he truly was the Chosen King.</p><p>Maybe Ignis had been right.  Maybe he had been playing too much videogames.</p><p>But that didn’t mean they didn’t remind him of what was right and his own strengths.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>You can head over to <a href="https://anaya-of-wolves.tumblr.com/">my main tumblr</a> to chat with me some more too!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>